The Typhoomerang Rider
by Sophskii
Summary: After an unfortunate incident leaves Crimson Landvikger an orphan in the care of Stoick the Vast, a whole new adventure unfolds for her as the door to the world of Dragons is finally opened. She learns what it takes to be not only a true dragon rider, but to be true to herself. Only when another unexpected incident occurs, her new skills will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story came to me while I was re-watching The Eel Affect, and I thought, "Hey, it would be super awesome to ride a Typhoomerang," and then it was, "Oh my gosh, what if there was a randome girl in the village of berk who wasn't allowed to ride dragons?" And those two thoughts mashed together in my head to make, well, this! Also, this story takes place during the Race to the Edge era of things. So tell me what you think!**

This is my home, the "noble" island of berk. Things here are amazing. Three years ago, when I was twelve, we had a pretty big problem. Namely dragons. The dragons raided our village twenty four seven, at least until Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast, our cheif, actually trained one, and not just any dragon, a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Hiccup opened our eyes to the fact that these dragons were truly beautiful, kind creatures. A year later, he and his friends, the dragon riders, invented the game Dragon Racing. I've been begging my mom to let me join in the dragon academy, and eventually the races, but my whole family only has one dragon, a gronckle named Boulder. He's extremely old, and not even remotely up to bat in the whole racing category of things. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I just, you know, he's kind of like an old lazy cat. Oh, wait, sorry. Forget to introduce myself. My name is Crimson Landvikger. Yeah, not the best but definitely not the worst. Anyway, backstory over, this is the day my world changed.

It was just a normal day, really. I was walking through berk when the dragon racers flew over head.

'Oh my gods, they are so much cooler than me.' I thought. Even Fishlegs can make a gronckle look, well, not like a gronckle. My mom caught me staring at them as they did laps around the village and sighed.

"Crimson," she said, "I know you want to be up there,"

It was my turn to sigh.

"Then why aren't I?" I asked. Mom ran her fingers through her hair. I knew I'd hit a nerve. Dad had died in the fight against the red death, the fight where we accepted dragons as allies. She said he would never approve of such a thing, that it was hard enough having Boulder in the house. And that dragon riding wasn't going to get me anywhere in life. That I should focus on more practical skills, like baking. But I always feel like there's something she's not telling me.

"Whoa, incoming!" I heard a voice above me shout, and quickly dove out of the way as a rouge Night Fury came crashing down. He made impact with the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to rise into the air. I heard coughing, and a voice say,

"That was not what was expected to happen," as Hiccup Haddock himself emerged from the dust, waving a hand in front of his face to try and make it easier to breath. The eighteen year old reached down and flipped around his peg leg to the "land side" before walking forward. My breath caught. The dragon conqueror was literally two yards away from me. Now was my chance. I could ask if I could join the academy. Right then! But I didn't. Instead, Mum pressed a loaf of bread from her basket into my hands. She then gestured for me to give Hiccup the bread. I blinked thickly a couple times, before brushing a long strand of my dark caramel hair out of my face. I took a step forward and said,

"Um, uh, hi sir, Hiccup, Mr. Haddock, sir, uh, your dad, the chief he, uh, he ordered a loaf of, um, my Mom's bread, and, well, uh, here it is," I quickly shoved the loaf into his hands while wincing at how awkward I sounded. Honestly, I could not speak to other human being without it sounding like I was an alien. Even if it's just giving him what his dad had ordered from Mom's bakery. Hiccup gave me a small smile and said,

"I don't think I've seen you around much, but you look familiar. Are you new at the dragon academy or something?" To this I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I, uh, I just work at my mum's, um, my mum's bake-bakery a lot. No flying for me," Hiccup nodded but didn't reply as Astrid Hofferson, THE Astrid Hofferson landed next to him, jumping off her deadly natter.

"Bit of a rough landing, huh Hiccup?" She said, lightly pecking him on the cheek. I took this as my opportunity to leave. I wasn't good with people in a normal situation, throw in their boyfriend or girlfriend and things get ten times harder. When I reached my mom, I threw her my best glare before saying,

"I'm going to wander around a bit," I grabbed my small leather bag of coins from the basket and headed off. I just needed to be alone especially after that. Literally, what had my mom been thinking. She and Stoick are friends, she babysat Hiccup when he was little, why didn't she do the delivery? Really it would've been easy for her, just a little,

"Hi Hiccup, my how you've grown? Here, your father ordered some bread from my bakery. I hope he's well. Anyway, I'd better get back to my daughter, wee thing she is, so skinny, like you were. Tell Stoick hello for me, dear," and then she'd be off. End of story. I realized I was ranting to myself and trudged over to Gobber's workshop. It was probably weird for a sixteen year old girl to have a fourth year old man as her best friend, but his Hotburble Grump was just like Boulder, so we'd gotten to know each other through that one specific similarity.

"Ah, Crimson!" I hadn't realized I'd arrived at the workshop until that loud unforgettable voice pierced my thoughts.

"Come give your Uncle Gobber a hug!" I smiled at the man with (at the moment) a hammer for a hand and raced forward, embracing him in a tight squeeze. Yeah, he calls himself my uncle, him and Stoick both do, just because they are both extremely good friends with my mom, but Gobber was the one I felt the most comfortable with.

"Hi, uh. Hi Gobber, uh, hi," I stuttered out and heard a light chuckle.

"Still the same as always, eh?" He said, before seeming to notice my entire left side was covered in dirt from the crash.

"What'd you do to yourself this time?" He asked. I closed my eyes and said,

"Dragon, Hiccup, Crash, Mum, Bread, Astrid," don't ask me how, but he seemed to be able to decipher the whole story from those, how many, one, two, three, six words. It was like he was psychic or something. Gobber ruffled my hair before seeming to give a shout of surprise.

"And your eyes've changed color already now, too!"

Oh, did I forget to mention that occasionally my eyes change color? Yeah. Right now their a soft bluish-green. I nodded to Gobber as he slid me a mug of water which I took a sip, but left most of it.

"Gobber," I began, and he sighed,

"Here we go again," I pretended I didn't hear him and continued,

"You know Hiccup. Maybe you could get me in to the academy?" I finished. Gobber closed his eyes, and I knew what his response would be. Always the same.

"Now Crimson," he said, "you know very well I can't go behind your mother's back on something like this. Besides, you don't even have a suitable dragon,"

I huffed, already knowing the cold truth about this, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Thanks, Gobber," I said, "I think I need a bit of time alone," Gobber nodded understandingly and said,

"Just remember, if you ever get tired of working for your Mum, there's always help wanted here. Building Dragon saddles is he next best thing to using them," I nodded, giving him a small smile before racing off, and once again running into one of the riders of berk. This time it was Snotlout, who was in the middle of scolding his Monstrous Nightmare for setting a house on fire when I accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" He shouted, "can't you see we're both," he gestured to himself and his dragon, "not in the best of moods?" I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish before quickly stuttering out,

"Sor-sorry, sir, I-I just wasn't, um, just, wasn't looking, uh, sorry," before rushing off. And then I froze. I turned around and looked at the house. I recognized this house. It was where I had spent the last fifteen years of my life. It was my house. And as far as I knew, my little brother Horrend was still inside.


	2. The Burning House

**Okay guys, thank you for reading the last chapter! I was so excited to write this one, because here is where the story unfolds! And I have one shoutout:**

 **To Guest: Oh my gods, thank you so much! That has to be one of the best review I have ever gotten!**

I stared in horror at the burning house, every bit of awkwardness and shyness, along with common sense, draining from me immediately. I shoved Snotlout out of the way as I raced into my home. Now you may be thinking, "Crimson, why don't you just pull the rope and pour water on your house?" The answers are quite simple, really. One, the fire prevention system is still pretty new, and hasn't been extended to this side of berk yet. Two, even if it did, I'm pretty sure one bucket wouldn't be enough. As I stumbled inside, I immediately began gagging and coughing on the smoke that entered my lungs.

"Horrend!" I warbled out, looking around the first floor. It's a relatively small house, really. The first floor is one room with a fireplace, a wooden table, a small kitchen, and a few chairs. There's a staircase that leads to the three bedrooms and patio upstairs. I listened for a reply, and heard a low moan from upstairs. I ran up the staircase and kicked open the first door, the one to Horrend's room. I discovered where the moaning was coming from. Boulder was moaning with contentment as he rolled in the fire. I groaned and kicked open the door to my room. Empty. Mum's room was, too. I finally made my way to the patio, only discovering no one was there.

"Crimson!" I heard a voice shout behind me, and I turned around to see my mum, rushing towards me. Time seems to slow as a burning beam fell from the ceiling and crushed her mid run.

"Mum!" I cried, lunging forward only to find a pair of hands wrapped around my torso.

"Mum!" I shouted again. I was screaming as the hands lifted me into the air, I was crying and coughing as I was lowered to the ground. I felt tears stream down my face as blackness overtook my brain. I welcomed blissful, emotionless unconsciousness like it was a friend.

When I came to, I was in a strange room I didn't recognize. I sat up, immediately realizing I was in a bed. I heard soft voices outside of the bedroom door, and froze as it opened, revealing the cheif, Stoick the Vast, and his eighteen year old son, Hiccup. Hiccup gave me an attempt at a smile as he entered, but his eyes betrayed him. There was a sadness within them. Immediately the events came rushing back, and I blurted out,

"Where's my Mum?" Stoick sighed, and began speaking,

"Crimson, your mother is gone," Immediately my old awkward habits came back.

"Gone," I said, "gone where? I mean, she can't be here, if I'm here. Where is she, um, sir?"

"She's gone,"

"Will she be back? I mean, uh, when. When will she, uh, be back?"

"She won't," I knew what he meant, but I didn't want it to be true.

"And Horrend?" I asked. Stoick shook his head.

"Missing," And I cried. I broke down. I was all alone now. I buried my face in my hands and gulped down air as I sobbed. I felt a slim hand on my shoulder as a voice said,

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's be fine," I looked up to see Hiccup standing next to me.

"You gave us all quite a scare when you passed out after Snotlout and Hookfang got you out of there," I nodded, and asked,

"Who am I going to stay with?"

"That would be me," Stoick answered, "Gobber wouldn't be a suitable parent, so I stepped up," I nodded, his words not really penetrating my mind. So much just happened, and I was having trouble absorbing it all. Stoick stood up and grabbed Hiccup, saying,

"Come on, son. A lot has happened today. Give her some time for it all to sink in," Hiccup nodded, and followed his father out of the room. I continued crying.

I didn't go out much the next few days, except for meals and to try and find things from what was left of my house. It was quite sad, really, so I won't go into detail. At least, it was sad until one night at dinner when Hiccup came up with one of the best ideas I'd ever heard.

"Hey dad," he said, "How about Crimson comes and lives out on Dragon's Edge with us? I mean, I know you have your hands full running the village, so we could take care of her," I stared at him. Did he really mean it? Like, was he actually serious? Stoick turned to me, and said,

"Well, I see no reason not. It's up to her, I guess," and I was put on the spot.

"Um," I said, "well, uh, yeah! I mean, that sounds, great, I mean, wonderful, I mean, brilliant. Um, yeah!" Stoick nodded, evidently pleased that he wouldn't have to take care of me on top of the whole village. Hiccup smiled, a true honest smile, and said,

"Great! Now, where's your dragon?" Immediately my heart fell, and I began to attempt to explain,

"My family, I mean, well, just me now, we, uh, we only had, we only had one dragon. Uh, yeah. Um, a gronckle named Boulder, and, uh, he's really old," Hiccup sighed, and said,

"Don't worry, I bet you could ride with someone out there, and then we are going to fix that," With those words, my world got a little bit better.


	3. Eels and Flight

It was still dark out when I was abruptly woken up from my comfortable sofa bed. Yes, I have moved to the sofa because I learned that I had been staying in Hiccup's loft. Anyway, I was shaken awake by Hiccup and Toothless really early, and told to grab my bag of stuff. My small bag of stuff. I have one of my mum's frying pans, my dad's old iron sword, and one my brother's old helmet, the one with the two dragon horns on the sides. So, pretty good haul from the ashes of my house. I guess. I threw the sack onto my back, tying the draw strings around my shoulders so it hung on my back. I quickly threw my hair into the small warrior braids I usually wore ( **A/N, like Legolas' braids in Lord of the Rings** ) and then followed the older boy outside where Astrid and Snotlout were waiting. Evidently Fishlegs and the Twins had gone back to dragon's edge when hiccup had told them I was coming out two days ago. Apparently they were setting up my own room there. Yeah, it's pretty epic. Astrid gestured for me to come over, and helped me get onto Stormfly, her amazing Deadly Nadder.

"Okay," Hiccup said, "so I hope you don't mind, Crimson, but we had to get up early because we need to make a stop at Eel Island," every dragon groaned at this. Or at least as much of a groan as a dragon could make. Hiccup sighed, and said,

"We need to grab a Greenback for Fishlegs. He wants to see how a new type of dragon we found, a Swooping Terror, will react. The Swooping Terror shows some similar features to a Typhoomerang, so he wants to see if their diet is similar,"

Every dragon and every rider besides Hiccup and me groaned again. I didn't groan because, well I'd never seen a Typhoomerang before. I mean, I've seen the drawings in the Book of Dragons, sure. Everyone has. But I've never seen a dragon besides the ones in the village. And the few that I slightly maybe decapitated before we made peace. Oh don't look at me like that. I didn't have a choice. It was really either that or be forever disgraced by the village. What would you choose? Astrid climbed on Stormfly in front of me, and I marveled at how the dragon felt so rough and scaley, yet at the same time smooth. I gripped the sides of the saddle as we launched into the sky.

I think I fell asleep at one point or another, because almost as soon as berk disappeared behind us I was shaken awake, again, to get my first glimpse of an island that wasn't my home. It was nothing special, really, just two big spires of rock raising out of the ocean. But it was the coolest thing I had ever seen at the moment. The first thing outside of Berk I had ever seen. Pretty amazing. We landed on one of the beaches, and the three dragon riders quickly led their dragons into the forest, away from the waters. I turned around and looked towards the ocean. I saw the sun rising over the horizon, and sat down.

"Wow," I murmured, not sure how long I was there gazing at the beautiful sight. But, when I turned around I noticed that I was alone. I started freaking out a little bit. I ran into the forest shouting Hiccup's, Astrid's, and Snotlout's names when I stumbled into a wide opening. It was circular with strange scorch marks in the middle. I knew what dragon made this. I slowly backed up, but froze when I heard something heavy hit the ground behind me. I turned around and was face to face with the biggest dragon I had ever seen. At least 120 feet long, with a wingspan of 160 feet was a Typhoomerang. It was blue with a silver neck and head, and the edge of its wings were a lime green. I caught my breath and he roared. I quickly swung my bag off my back and opened it, taking my dad's sword out of it. I leveled the sword, using both of my practically toothpick arms to hold it, and said,

"D-don't come any c-closer, d-dragon. I-I am a Viking with a w-weapon, and I know h-how to use it," Crap, I was stuttering again. This was not going to end well for me, I could already feel it. I looked into it's yellow-green eyes. It looked into mine. We both glared. Both of our eyes widened in shock. It roared and I let out a loud-ish battle cry. We were both still looking at each other's eyes, and I jumped back in shock a little bit when it's pupils seemed to grow. But, right before either of us got a chance to charge, I felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Toothless lifting me into the air with his front paws, carrying my bag with his back. The Typhoomerang gave one last roar before retreating to the trees. Hiccup guided Toothless to the beach, where we landed and were greeted by Astrid and Snotlout. Hiccup dismounted and stalked over to me.

"What were you thinking?" He said in a slightly raised voice. His scowl showing that he was not amused, "Are you insane? We leave you alone for, like, five minutes and you disappear! Then we find you squaring off with a Typhoomerang! Of all the dragons, a Typhoomerang! I mean, of all the irresponsible, idiotic-"

"You sound like Stoick!" I blurted out before quickly covering my mouth. I had no right to say that. None at all. It was stupid, but it got him quiet. He sighed, and said,

"I don't care. You had us all freaked out,"

"I thought that, I mean, I was told that, I mean, anyway, ugh! I heard that you guys were all about exploring, and and adventures! And learning! How can I do that if you swoop in and you take me out of, I mean you save me from, I mean gah! How can I do that if you don't let me?"

"You don't even have a proper dragon!"

"So?"

"So if you get into real danger then you won't have anyone to save you!"

"How am I supposed to get a dragon if you take me away from them!" Wow, who knew anger would help with my stuttering problem?

"I'm not going to take you away from every dragon, just the really dangerous ones!" He said. I gave him the look that said,

"Seriously, dude?" He sighed, and pointed to Astrid.

"Just get onto Stormfly. We're ready to go anyway," I glare and scooped my bag up off the rocks, stuffing the sword unceremoniously into it before throwing it back on and storming off towards the Nadder. I was going to prove to him that I could handle myself.

 **Now, I was going to end it here, but because I am a wonderful person, here is Chapter 3 part 2**

We landed at dragon's edge maybe an hour later after a long, silent, tense dragon ride. We were greeted by the twins and Fishlegs, who welcomed me warmly. Hiccup and I pretended our conversation didn't happen, so everyone went along with that. I was lead to a small hut on the far end of the boardwalk. Inside was a hardwood floor, tapestries of each dragon class on the walls, a yak-skin bed on top of a wooden bed frame, a small dresser, a few candles, a fireplace, a few shelves, and a small kitchen. (basically a furnace with a metal surface, a few pots and pans, a bucket of water, and a cabinet of food) There was also a back door which lead to a supply of firewood, Cole, and a well. How they did this in less than three days, I had no idea. But it was fantastic.

"Thank you so much," I whispered, ignoring how normal my speech sounded. I was lead back outside again, and given a tour of the island. From the dragon stables, to the dining hall. It was all so amazing.

"So," Hiccup said, "let's find you a dragon," Each trainer showed me their dragons first, the Hideous Zippleback, the Gronckle, the Deadly Nadder, and the Monstrous Nightmare. Don't get me wrong, they were all beautiful and amazing and just full out mind blowingly awesome. But, they just didn't feel right. Next, I was shown some of the other types of dragons.

Changewing: Nope.

Scauldron: Uh uh

Whispering Death: Yeesh!

Speed Stinger: Where did they even get one?

Terrible Terror: Um...

Thunderdrum: No thanks

Smothering Smokebreath: Are they trying to kill me?

So, a pretty unsuccessful few hours, unless you count getting your arm burned by an upset monstrous nightmare productive. By dinner time I was really starting to lose hope. Even the Night Terrors didn't like me. My mind kept wandering back to the Typhoomerang. Dang that thing was awesome. And it just seemed to connect with me. Yep, my mind was made up. Tonight I was going to convince one of the dragons to take me to Eel Island to see it again.

I'll admit I felt slightly bad steeling Stormfly, but she was the only dragon that hadn't tried to physically injure me today.

"Hey girl," I said softly, raising my good arm up to her, "I have a little favor to ask you. A, uh, a kind of adventure," Her head perked up, almost like she was saying,

"Adventure? Man I love adventures!"

I eased forward, and she allowed me to climb on,

"Okay, don't, don't freak out. I need you to take me to Eel Island," Stormfly tensed, like

"Are you kidding me?"

I sighed,

"I just need you to drop me off," I said, "then you can come back," I think Stormfly was thinking,

"Alright, but it's your funeral," as she lifted off into the sky, flying through the stars. It was seriously amazing! I felt like I could do anything. Until we landed about an hour later. I patted her before she lifted off into the sky again. I took a deep breath before plunging into the forest. I ran for maybe five minutes before I ran into a clearing. I wasn't sure, but it felt like the same clearing as before.

"Uh, hey," I shouted, "I'm back, and I, uh, I brought you something," I took my sack off of my back and took out a long eel. According to the book of dragons that was one of their favorite foods. I held it in the moonlit before saying,

"Or of your tired of eating these I brought you some other fish, too," I slung the eel over my shoulder and pulled out a huge cod and a giant salmon. I held them up and said,

"Just come out,"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Accidental sleep.

Yes, I accidentally fell asleep. Give me a break, though. I was up super early that morning, and it was after midnight now. I woke up feeling something nudging my shoulder, and opened my eyes to see a silver muzzle slurping the eel off of me. I jumped up, alarming the giant creature. It roared, and I made a soft shushing sound,

"Hey, shush! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to freak you out! Just shut it!" I shouted, and the dragon quieted down. It looked at me curiously, and I looked back at it. It's eyes gazing intently into my own. He made a deep rumbling sound from his throat, and regurgitated half of a fish.

"Uh," I said, not quite sure what to do. It nodded his head, looking first from the fish, then at me.

"Oh," I said, and knelt down, picking up the fish. I prayed to Thor I would feel fine after this, and took a bite. The taste was disgusting. Like, super disgusting. It took all of my strength to swallow it, and smiled up sheepishly.

"Thanks," I said, and it approached, its head coming in really close to my own face.

"Are you a girl?" I asked. The dragon gave an offended look, and I quickly amended it.

"Boy!" I said, "I meant boy!" The dragon nodded, like he was saying, _That's better._ I let my arms hang lamely by my sides, as I said,

"So..." The dragon rolled his eyes, and lowered himself down, gesturing with his head for me to climb on. I was surprised. I didn't think it would happen this fast,but I quickly jumped over and clambered up his long wing into his skinny, yet surprisingly strong, neck. With that, he launched into the air, going so fast I almost fell off and leaving a trial of sparks where he lifted off.

"Woah!" I shouted as he leveled out and the Sparks dissipated, "Alright, Speedy, that was a little fast," he made a sound that sounded like laughter, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "So, do you wanna be my dragon?" I asked. I know, that's like the stupidest question to ask. He's letting me ride him, for crying out loud! But you can never be to sure with dragons. He rolled his eyes, almost like he was saying, _What do you think?_

"Nice," I said, "so I should name you right?" He nodded, almost bucking me off. "So," I said, "Let's see, your really fast. Your blue. You seem sarcastic. How about, Arrowflash?" He seemed to think for a moment, before nodding again.

"Yeah!" I said, pumping a fist in the air. I was so busy celebrating that I almost didn't notice that the sun was rising. Almost.

"Shoot!" I said, and turned him west, the direction I was pretty sure that dragon's edge was. I was going to be in so much trouble.

 **I am really tempted to end it here, but I am in the ZONE right now, so here comes part 3!**

The sun was in the sky when I landed at dragon's edge, immediately being greeted by some pretty freaked out dragon riders. I guessed they were freaked out for three I reasons.

1) I wasn't there this morning

2) a giant Typhoomerang just landed on dragon's edge

3) I was on the Typhoomerang.

The first person to say something after I dismounted was Astrid.

"How did you get it?" She asked. Arrowflash glared, and I said,

"It's, I mean to say he's, uh, I mean. Wait a minute," Arrowflash rolled his eyes, and I started again,

"His name is Arrowflash and I kinda took, I mean, borrowed Stormfly. And she took me, I mean, I asked her to take me to Eel Island where I met him. I mean, he found me and took my fish. Okay, that sounded weird,"

The second person to talk was Tuffnut,

"Uh, I'm not an expert on size, but I'm pretty sure he isn't going to fit in the stables. Or, like, anywhere else on the island"

His chicken clucked,

"Chicken agrees,"

Okay, I'll admit I hadn't thought of that.

"Uh," I said. Hiccup stepped in,

"Arrowflash can sleep on top of her cabin. Typhoomerangs are really light. Shouldn't be a problem," he said. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I'd thought hiccup was going to make me get rid of Arrowflash, considering how he'd gotten after me for, uh, what do you call it when you're both preparing to kill each other? I don't know. But I saw one flaw with his housing plan.

"Uh," I said, "what about the, uh, the sparks? You know, when he, uh, when he takes off?" Astrid, who had apparently been bending down, straightened up with a pail of water in her hands.

"That'll work," Hiccup said, pointing to it. Astrid smiled smugly, placing the bucket down.

"So," Fishlegs said, "I was looking at the dragon eye last night," What?

"Uh," I said, "why do you have a dragon's eye?" Astrid leaned over to me and said,

"I'll explain it later,"

Fishlegs continued,

"And I had Barf and Belch light up. There is this cool island a little bit north of the gronckle home, I think we should check it out,"

Hiccup nodded,

"That sounds good," he said, "not too long of a flight, either. Probably should pack some provisions, anyway. In case we end up staying overnight. So, a blanket, some food, a weapon, just in case, and maybe some medical supplies," okay, I was pretty sure he just listed off what we would need for me, considering I'd never done this kind of thing before. We each ran to our room and hastily threw our provisions into a bag. Then, we all launched off, Hiccup in the lead, and me in the back for two reasons. 1: Massive dragon 2: I had no idea where we were going. I was off on my first adventure. And it was thrilling!

 **And I am wrapping it up for now, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please Review! That would be super awesome, and I would give everyone cookies!**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading! Ciao!**


	4. Adventure and Mystery

**And, I'm back! I actually wrote chapter five before chapter four, and I had difficulty tying them together, which explains why this wasn't up sooner. So, many apologies. Also, a million thanks to every reviewer! Whenever you guys review, it really lights up my day! So please,** **REVIEW!** **I would be so happy if you did! And maybe an update would happen sooner, who knows? Actually, I plan to post the next chapter in about a week, so your reviews would help it along! Anyway, onward with the disclaimer! Hiccup, please?**

 **Hiccup: PoseidonsWizardingGuardian doesn't own any copywrited content.**

We flew for about three hours until we spotted the large island. It looked pretty neat, too. It had two large snowy mountains, rising out of fields of grass and forests. We could see one small lake inland, which is where we landed our dragons. Arrowflash had to land a bit away from the others, at least until he folded up his wings. He was then able to walk over and become acquainted with the other dragons. Hookfang was eager to show that this was his pack, and the newcomer wasn't going to become his best friend so easily. Toothless inspected Arrowflash, running a lap around him, coming up under his wing, trying to figure out what exactly he was. Barf and Belch were helping light a fire to cook lunch on (not the smartest idea, I must say) Meatlug was asleep, and Astrid was scratching Stormfly's head. I strode over, plopping down next to Fishlegs who was engrossed in a book. I leaned over to see what he was reading, but quickly looked away as I read a paragraph that was way too advanced for me to read. Seriously, how did he do it? We were all rudely shaken out of our thoughts by a massive explosion, followed by happy shouts from the twins. Barf and Belch had managed to light one of the trees in the forest on fire.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said, quickly running over to the nearby pond with a bucket in hand. He scooped out some water and hefted it onto the burning tree. Fishlegs and Astrid followed his example, soon completely extinguishing the blazing inferno. When they returned, Toothless had a fire crackling merrily away in the makeshift fireplace. We all dug in our saddlebags, (except for me, I didn't even have a saddle yet. My stuff was stored away in Meatlug's ginormous bag) and took out a medium sized basket. Inside each basket was a wide assortment of fish. I cooked one for myself, and tossed three others to Arrowflash, who happily slurped them up. He was probably quite grateful to be able to eat something besides eels.

We spent an hour exploring the island on foot, until I heard something behind me. Each dragon and rider pair had gone in a separate direction, so I was all alone. I spun around, but nothing was there. Arrowflash growled, his eyes narrowing. Both of us were on guard. We heard a screeching roar a looked around, only to become confused. Nothing was there. At least, nothing we could see.

'Think!' I though to myself, 'think think think! What dragon can't you see? Bonenapper? No, maybe a whispering death? Night fury? No, I'm pretty sure toilets is the last one. Argh!' I hit myself in the head before drawing a fairly good sized dagger from my belt. I held it out in front of me, inwardly cursing myself for leaving my sword back with Fishlegs. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my foot and yank me to the ground. I would've landed on my dagger if Arrowflash hadn't had such quick reflexes and caught me on his wing. He used one of his claws gently and straightened me up. I glared into the trees and slowly mounted my dragon.

"Come on, Arrow," I said, "let's get out of here," slowly, very slowly, the two of us rose into the air, leaving behind the usual spiral shaped scorch marks. We flew back towards the camp, when I heard a loud horn. It was Astrid's. Arrowflash turned towards the sound at my command, and we flew towards the distress signal.

We arrived in a northern field of the island, discovering where Astrid was coming from thanks to her Deadly Nadder who was flying in circles above her head. We landed, and I ran over to the Hofferston. She was holding a small bundle of cloths that I took a minute to recognize. She was holding someone, someone quite important to our team. Hiccup.

"What happened?" I said, as I slid into a kneeling position next to them. Hiccup was conscious, but had a nasty bruise on his head. His eyes were unfocused.

"Something attacked us. We couldn't see what it was," Astrid said. I squinted at the wound, it didn't look too bad, but the probable would be if he had a concussion. I heard a thump as Fishlegs landed, and ran over to Meatlug's saddle bag. I dug through it until I found what I was looking for, a candle. I grabbed a flint and steel too, before whistling to Arrowflash, who came over and folded his arms around us, almost like a tent. I then lit the candle and held it close to Hiccup's eyes. His pupils retracted, like normal, but he hadn't said anything, which was weird. I tapped Arrow's wing signaling we were done. Fishlegs came over and immediately began an actual medical exam. He said Hiccup was fine, but someone else should help him fly Toothless back to Dragon's Edge. Hiccup made an annoyed sound, the first sound I'd heard him make yet, and said,

"Fishlegs, I'm fine," Fishlegs didn't look convinced, and said,

"I don't care, Hiccup. As soon as the others get here, we're taking off and someone is riding with you," Astrid volunteered, and we waited until the other riders arrived before taking off. Not exactly how I thought my first adventure would be.


	5. A Rescue?

**I would like to thank everyone for reading! I love to read the reviews you guys leave! So, here is chapter 4!**

 **3rd person**

A small ten year old boy sat in the brig of Dagur's ship. He was skinnier than what would be healthy, and his clothing was ripped. His usually bright caramel eyes were sunken. It had been six days since he had been captured from the beaches of Berk. Six days since he had seen his family. Six days since he had felt loved. He looked up as the door to the small jail creaked open, and the captain of the fleet, Dagur the Deranged himself, stepped him.

"Well, hello Horrend Landvikger," he said, waving his lantern close to Horrend's face. The pale boy squeezed his eyes shut tight. He had grown accustomed to the dark, and the light wasn't helping his migraine.

"I hope your keeping well," Dagur continued. Horrend didn't say anything. Dagur gave a look of fake concern at the boy's silence.

"Still waiting for your savior aren't you?" This time Horrend did reply,

"My sister is coming," he said, in a ragged, quiet voice, mostly trying to convince himself. His sister had always been his hero. She had protected him from the dragons when he was small, and now she protected him from the bullies who made fun of him because he didn't have a dragon.

"She's not going to be here, you know," Dagur continued, "if I've learned anything from you, it's that you don't have a dragon," Horrend glared. He wasn't happy with how much the evil man had gotten out of him.

"Sir!" A voice said, as one of he shipmates ran in, "Dragon Riders incoming from the south," Dagur smiled his insane smile and roughly patted his captive's head. Horrend recoiled in disgust, as the man left.

 **Crimson 1st person**

"Dagur's ships!" Hiccup shouted, "don't attack unless it becomes necessary, Snotlout!" Snotlout and Hookfang sighed as we flew circles around the small fleet of ships. Arrowflash let out a low growl as he stared down at them, both of us seeming to understand that this Dagur was no friend.

"Oh brother!" A voice from the ships shouted, "I think we have something you might want!" Hiccup sighed, and said,

"He's just trying to get us to come down," I heard the voice shout something I couldn't quite understand from this height, and watched as a few men dragged a figure out onto the deck. I was able to make out blonde hair and ripped up clothes.

"He has a captive!" Astrid shouted, her eyes widening. "It's not Gustav, but it's definitely a small boy!"

"Go in closer, but keep enough height to avoid his chains and arrows!" Hiccup shouted, and we all began a descent. As we came in closer, I was able to pick out more features. He was small, no older than nine or ten, and he had brown eyes. I faltered. I knew who this was.

"HORREND!" I shouted, staring at my little brother. If you didn't know us, you wouldn't be able to tell we were siblings. I had long brunette hair that usually had small braids woven into it, he had tousled blonde hair. His eyes were brown, mine were constantly changing, he had freckles, I didn't. He had my mothers soft, fair skin. I had my father's darker skin. One of the only similarities was we both had my dad's strait nose, and my mom's rounder chin. I saw him look up, and his eyes widened at the sight of me riding a dragon bigger than his entire ship. I saw his mouth move, but didn't hear any words.

"We have to get him!" I shouted to Hiccup. He looked at me, and I looked right back at him.

"Now!" I shouted louder, with more force.

"Oh!" I heard the voice from earlier shout, "looks like you have a new member, brother! Who is this?"

"My sister," I barely heard Horrend, but I knew it was him, "I told you she'd come," I was filled with a strange feeling as I realized just how much my brother relied on me. I mean, being held captive by villains for who knows how long, and he though I would come for him. Well, he was right.

"Arrowflash," I said, "I'm jumping onto the ship. Bring me in low, then fly back up. Come back down when I call for you," he nearly bucked me off as he nodded, and spared in low. I'm pretty much assuming Hiccup didn't stop me because of his head injury. I stood up and slid down his wing, quickly taking out the sword from its holster on my back. I landed on the deck, lifting the sword.

"Let my brother go," I said firmly. Dagur laughed, and said,

"Why?" I growled, and lifted the sword with both hands so it was level with his chest.

"Now," I said. Horrend started struggling, but we both froze as one of the men pressed a knife against his neck.

"Drop the sword," Dagur said. I did, a plan starting to form in my mind. What did the Typhoomerang do again? Oh, yes. I remembered.

"Arrowflash!" I shouted, "Flaming Tornado!" He evidently understood, and we all looked up at a whistle sound. Every man jumped out of the way as a flaming spiral fell towards the ship. The man holding my brother let go, and Horrend rushed over to me. Just before impact, Arrowflahs leveled out next to the ship. I wrapped my arms protectively around him, scooped up my sword, and carried him bridal style as I jumped off the edge, landing right on my dragon's back. Arrowflash launched high into the air. I kept a firm hold on my brother as we flew upwards.

"I got you," I whispered in his ear as he started crying. I hugged him tighter and let my own tears flow. I had my brother back. I wasn't going to let him go again.

"I'm going back to Dragon's edge!" I shouted to the other riders.

 **3rd person**

Horrend had heard the fight outside. He'd heard his sister on the deck, assuming that she had him. He'd heard the loud whistling of a dragon heading towards the ship, but never felt the impact. Must've been a trick or something. He'd seen Hiccup do that kind of thing with Toothless a lot. But that didn't matter. His sister was gone now. And he was still there, aboard the ship of Horror. He didn't think he would ever get home now.

 **I am super sorry for the short story, but there is literally a fly buzzing around my head and a different story demanding a new chapter right now! So, thank you for reading! Please review, and tell me what you think might have just happened!**


	6. I 'm Back

Well, if anyone who ever bothered to read my stories in the past for some unfathomable reason is still out there, I 'm back. Now, I havent actually looked at anything on my fan fiction page in quite honestly years. I made the mistake of doing just that the other day.

I read my old fan fiction stories.

While I was reading, a few things struck me. Mainly massive cringe attacks. But something else I discovered was I have some unfinished business here. Yes, that includes about six unfinished stories.

That was when a thought came to me, "Hey, you have no free time. Want to add to that already mounting anxiety attack?"

Why yes I do.

So, this year, I want to go back and rewrite/finish my old fan fictions. Mostly rewrite. I realized my OCs are extraordinarily annoying and one-dimensional, my plots were subpar, and I had some of the worst run on sentences imaginable. Ironic as that last sentence is, in fact, a run on sentence.

Alright, that's the basic plan. This got way too long and I'm pretty sure no ones going to read this far. If you did, consider me impressed. Ciao


End file.
